My Treasure
by Kare Nobody
Summary: “Who is it going to take to convince you are truly wonderful?” Wendy sighed looking at the sad beautiful girl in the mirror. Elizabeth is ill at heart and only sees the ugly girl her mother has created. WHO will it take to convince her. Peter Pan? Hook?
1. Chapter 1

London. What better place to find adventure ready behind the corner of every street right? Elizabeth tapped her pencil against the window as her mind struggled with her archenemy, writer's block. Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes, imagining herself stabbing her pencil through the terrible monster that blocked her mind.

Her publishing company told her it would be best for her to "take a vacation", and isn't it funny that her Aunt Wendy just sent her a letter just begging her to come and visit. So she decided to take up the offer and go for a visit.

Now here she was, on a bus, her pencil in hand and her brand new notebook still naked.

"Damn this writer's block!" she cursed under her breath.

She looked out the window as the bus turned onto the street of her Aunt's house. It passed three houses and then stopped at the fourth. A woman and her family stood outside with smiles, waiting, it seemed like, just for her.

You see when her company told her to take a break they had actually fired her. They dumped her and her things and told her not to come back until she had a complete story. They made fun of her because storytelling came so easy in her family. Her father, Michel Darling, was head writer of the company, and he banished his daughter. He was a creative genius, and so was her mother. Her mother was an artist, musician, and an opera singer. They were never satisfied with her works. She had nowhere to turn to know, or it seems now, all her life she had nowhere to turn to.

The bus jolted to a stop and the cabin assistant stepped down and unloaded her bigger luggage off of the side of the bus. Elizabeth sighed and collected her things. She stopped by the bus driver.

"Thanks for the lovely trip. I really loved your jokes." She said with a smile.

"Ah, ain't a problem Miss! Have a good stay." He said taking his cap off.

Elizabeth thanked the cabin assistant and gave him three pounds as a tip. Uncle David came up to her. He extended his hand.

"Hullo Lizzy! I haven't seen you since you were just a wee babe." David said with a strong Irish accent.

"Hello Uncle David. I trust you've been well all of these, what, seventeen years?" Elizabeth stated politely.

"Come now Lizzy, there's no need to be proper here in my household!" Aunt Wendy said with a happy smile as she spread her arms for a hug.

Elizabeth was shocked. Not once had her mother or father acted like this. She never knew the true love of a mother. Her eyes watered. She felt right at home.

"Oh Aunt Wendy!" Elizabeth cried as she dropped her bag and ran into the woman's warm and open arms.

"No wonder mother and father ever let us visit Uncle Michel and Aunt Mary. Look what they've done their own daughter! Got her crying to an aunt she hasn't seen in seventeen years!" Jane whispered to her brother and her brother only nodded in agreement as he eyed his emotional cousin.

"Let's get you inside. David will you take her things? Now honestly Lizzy why are you crying? Really now, everything will all be made well. Watch your step. Children go on ahead and set the table. We've prepared a nice home cooked meal for you. Inside there you go, get you out of that dreaded evening heat."

Elizabeth stepped into the cool house and was guided up the stairs by Aunt Wendy with Uncle David close at their heels. Wendy led her niece into the nursery and Uncle David put her things down on her bed.

"I do hope you don't mind sleeping with the children. It's the only other bed in the house I'm afraid." Wendy said folding her hands.

"No, this is fine." Elizabeth sniffled.

"David I think I hear the kids yelling why don't you go see what they're up to?" Wendy said.

"I don't here them yelling. Oh wait! Right gotcha! I'll just go check and see what they're up to." David said as he scurried out of the room now knowing that he wasn't wanted. Wendy led Elizabeth to the bed and sat her down.

"Lizzy what on Earth is wrong? Why are you so unhappy? When I first laid eyes on you I could tell you were going to be brilliant, beautiful, and strong. Why aren't you that girl that you are?" Wendy asked.

"I am none of those things." Elizabeth said now with hate.

"Elizabeth! How can you say such things?" Wendy said standing up.

"My mother would tell me that every morning and every night. She'd say ' Good morning daughter, you'll never be as great as me.' or 'You'll never be a beautiful as me so why sleep? Well goodnight dear.' For eighteen years of my life I've slowly become what she would tell me. It's as if she was casting a spell over me." Elizabeth said hanging her head down lower.

Little did she know her mother had cast an evil spell on her. The kind only a jealous mother would cast. One made of fear and hatred. It caused her daughter only to see what her mother told her. So every time she would look in the mirror she really would see a horridly ugly person there, when truth be told she was amazingly, stunningly beautiful.

"That's not true!" She pulled her up off of the bed and rushed her over to the vanity mirror. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world!" Wendy cried as she shook her shoulders as Elizabeth looked at the horrid picture in the mirror.

"Don't humor me. I'm ugly." Elizabeth stated in a plain voice to her but in a beautiful but sad tone to Wendy.

"Who is it going to take to convince you are truly wonderful?" Wendy sighed looking at the sad beautiful girl in the mirror.

"I don't need convincing the truth is the truth. What I need is an adventure for a book." Elizabeth sighed.

There was a shiver up Wendy's spine. She knew what was about to happen.

"Oh trust me, you'll find an even greater adventure without having to pay money and do research." Wendy smirked mischievously.

'What on Earth?' Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Come lets get food in your belly and lets get you to bed." Wendy said as she led her out of the room.

When Elizabeth returned to the room finally after having some good laughs with her aunt and uncle she found her cousins already fast asleep. Elizabeth's was too hot, tired, and full of food to even dig through one of the two suitcases she had brought to find pajamas. Instead she shuffled over to her knapsack and took it with her to her bed. She reached her hand into it but her eyelids where fluttering fighting the heavy weight that was being put on them. She gave a huge yawn and was knocked out.

Wendy silently came in and opened the window and left the room. A cool breeze kissed Elizabeth's cheek and announced the arrival of a strange boy, well, man really. A couple of other boys bumped into he back of this stranger and turned around and gave a sharp Shhhh. He then flew in and crept to the bedside. He never saw such a beautiful girl. His heart fluttered and his belly did this weird flip/flop.

"Quickly boys. Grab the stuff and lets get out of here." He commanded.

The boys got the things off of the bed and the stranger scooped Elizabeth in his arms. There was a small light, which was a fairy that had her arms crossed and a sour look of disgust on her face, but as the stranger walked past her she was shocked to see how ill the girl was. She flew in front of the stranger franticly trying to tell the stranger how sick the girl was.

"Stop that Tink. She looks perfectly healthy." The stranger said.

But the fairy knew only too well that of course she would seem fine, her illness was in her heart, and she knew if they weren't careful she could die.

But far away into the night they went. Just as Jane screamed and Wendy came rushing in.

"She's gone! Mother she's gone!"

"Yes, I know dear. What a grand adventure she'll have." Wendy said distantly.


	2. Chapter 2

She stirred, rolling over on her side. She rubbed her face against a soft fluffy surface. Peter was intrigued with every move that the girl made. She was small and beautiful. She had long flowing brown hair that curved into ringlets. Peter wanted to touch it but was afraid he might wake the girl. She looked like she needed the sleep. She looked so fragile.

Tink was by his side. She too was glued to every move the girl made. She seemed a little bit better than when they had first picked her up. Still, Tink could see the massive illness was still there, eating her heart and her body. Tink placed her head on her small pixie hand and thought. She thought of how she could help this girl. Then, it hit her! She would go see the Fairy Queen. Surely she must know how to cure it. Tink told Peter.

"You're going to your Fairy Queen Tink? Ok, but you better come back!" Peter warned with a hearty smile.

Tink promised and then took off faster than a sparrow. Peter returned his attention back to the girl. She had not awakened since night. It was already mid-morning and Peter was getting worried. He wasn't the only one who was worried either; a lost boy entered the room.

"Hasn't mother woken up yet?" he asked Peter.

"How many times do I have to tell you Nibs? No! She hasn't." Peter said annoyed. His words echoed inside of Elizabeth's mind. Bringing harsh memories with them.

"Don't be like that." She murmured softly.

It was quite, almost like death itself but they both heard it. The lost boy rushed out to go grab the other boys and Peter sat on the edge of the bed close to her.

"What?" Peter asked softly.

"Don't be like that. Please? He's just, he's just a child." Elizabeth whispered louder.

She opened her eyes slowly to find a young man with brilliant red hair leaning in close to her. She shifted her eyes to the group of boys that had formed in the doorway. She coughed and they gasped. She looked at the one with red hair again; he had a grin on his face. Elizabeth slowly sat up; wincing in pain and the smile disappeared from his face. He helped her up and the boys crowed around the bed.

"Oh mother you're awake! The others thought you were a goner but I knew you'd pull through!" A boy in a fox outfit said grasping her hand. The other boys erupted into a huge argument.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Elizabeth asked but the other boys drowned her out; only Peter heard her.

"HEY! Your mother wishes to speak!" Peter yelled. Everyone grew deadly quite. No one dared to defy Peter Pan. To do so would insure instant death.

"Well thank you I think? Who are you and where am I? Can someone please tell me?" Elizabeth spoke softly, a curl falling her face. Peter pushed it out of her face; it was soft and silky.

"Well, I'm Peter and these are the Lost Boys and you are in Neverland. Where you never have to grow up!" Peter said with a victorious smile.

"Well Peter, Lost Boys, it's nice to meet you. My name is Elizabeth. You may call me Lizzy." Elizabeth said giving a nod of acknowledgement to each of them. They all smiled back at her.

"Are you going to be our mother?" a boy asked shyly.

"Well I'm only eighteen! I don't have any mothering skills but I suppose I would have to try for the time being until I can return home. Maybe I can write a book about being a mother of a bunch of wild boys." Elizabeth sighed as she looked at her belongings stacked messily in the corner closest to her.

Peter didn't understand why but he grew angry being called a boy. He crossed his arms and looked at Elizabeth hatefully.

"I am not a boy. I am nothing like that lot!" Peter said looking her directly in the eyes. The boys gasped.

"Then what are you Peter?" Elizabeth said challenging his look. The boys gasped again.

"I don't know yet but when I find out I'll tell you." He said trying to keep his grip.

"I'll be looking forward to that answer, Peter." Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"Right then. Moving on to business. We need show mother the place Peter." Nibs said.

"By golly you're right! Come on Lizzy." Peter said grasping her hand and pulling her out of bed.

Elizabeth liked the feel of Peter's hand on hers even though she just met him five minutes ago. A smaller Lost Boy grabbed her free hand and the boys and Peter led her into the bright sunlight. She let go of the hands and shielded her eyes from the warm rays. When her eyes adjusted a sea of green surrounded her. There were many shades of green, some of them vibrant and some dark. Elizabeth took a few steps forward leaving the boys behind her.

"It's beautiful." Elizabeth gasped.

Peter stepped behind her. "You haven't seen anything yet." He whispered into her ear, smooth and low. It sent shivers down her spine.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"You should see it above, but since Tink isn't here you can't fly, but," Peter said turning away from her.

"But?"

"I could carry you, then you could see the island that way." Peter said with a smile as he turned around to greet her wonderful brown eyes. "If you want that." He added slyly.

"Oh I want that," Sighed Elizabeth "I mean to see the island of course." Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Well ok then." Peter shrugged.

There was a loud yell, tribal, by the sound of it.

"Drat! It's the Indians!" Peter scowled.

"Indians!? What on Earth?" Elizabeth gasped.

"Don't worry Peter we'll fight off the Indians. You take mother out and have a good time." Nibs said. There was a sea of loud agreements.

"Now see here!" Elizabeth yelled over the boys. They grew deadly quite. "It wouldn't make me a very good mother to leave you boys by yourselves to fight Indians. I fight too." She said as she stamped her foot on the ground making it the final word.

"Battle stations everyone!" Nibs cried.

"You want to fight? Do you even know how to handle a sword?" Peter asked looking her in the eyes.

"I'll have you know I was top fencing champion at my high school." Elizabeth said glaring at Peter.

"Fencing?" Peter asked but Elizabeth spotted an Indian charging their battle station.

"I'll explain later! Just give me a damn sword!" Elizabeth yelled.

Peter tossed her a silver gem crusted sword. She swung it up blocking the battle-axe that was about to meet her head. The Indian warrior kicked her foot from under her causing her to go down,

"Hey! That's playing dirty!" Peter yelled.

"Where my Tiger Lilly?" Boomed a deep voice.

"Uh-oh. It's Big Red and he sounds mad Peter." Nibs said.

"Get off of me you brute!" Elizabeth said punching the Indian that was holding down in the nose. He backed off of her in pain. Elizabeth rolled over to her sword but someone stepped on her hand crushing it into what felt like a million pieces. Elizabeth screamed out in pain.

"Where my Tiger Lilly Big Eagle?" the big red man that stood on Elizabeth's hand asked Peter.

"I don't know. Why would we steal her anyways?" Peter moving toward Elizabeth but two larger Indians blocked him. He was tortured by her screams, even though they were beautiful.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and mustered up all the strength she had and kicked the man in the back of his knee. The big red man was caught off guard and fell down freeing Elizabeth's hand. She got up and Peter saw the rage burning in her eyes.

"Look you big fat ugly brute! We don't have your damned Tiger Lilly. So why don't you just leave us the Hell alone?" Elizabeth shouted into the red man's face.

Everyone gasped, Indians and all. The red man got up and looked at Elizabeth who was now cradling her hurt hand.

"Me will leave but you must find Tiger Lilly before the moon sets on the fourth night." The man said to Peter.

"And if we can't?" Peter asked.

"The girl will burn." And with that the red man and the rest of the Indians left.

Elizabeth clutched her hand and dropped down on her knees and leaned forward. Her moans were unbearable to Peter and the thought of her being burned was worse. He had to find Tiger Lilly but he couldn't take Elizabeth but he couldn't leave her alone. Then it came to him. He had to search alone.

"Elizabeth," He said as he knelt next to her, "I have to go find Tiger Lilly. You stay here, don't worry I'm leaving the boys behind with you. They'll take care of you. " Peter said gingerly picking her up bridal style.

He heard her soft cries of pain through his chest and it made his heart beat faster. He took her back inside and laid her down on his bed. He wouldn't need it for the next three nights anyways. He cut a piece of cloth with his dagger and tied it around her hand.

"I remember that someone told me that if you kissed the wound it would heal faster." A Lost Boy said standing next to Peter.

"I'm not going to kiss her!" Peter yelled.

"I'll do it then." The boy said leaning in on her hand.

"No! I'll do it!" Peter said pushing the boy's lips away from her hand.

Peter gently took Elizabeth's hand in his. He cradled it ever so lovingly. It was so soft and warm. He glanced up at her sleeping figure for a brief moment. He then lowered his lips to her hand, on an exposed piece of flesh. Her skin was so soft and smooth on his lips. He stayed there for a brief moment and then the boy coughed and he broke away from her hand placing it on her stomach. He turned toward the boy who gave him a weird look.

"What?" Peter asked rather annoyed for reasons he could not yet grasp.

"Nothin' Peter." The boy said and walked off to go to bed.

Peter got up and turned to leave but then went back to Elizabeth's side. He didn't know what he wanted to do but he found his lips centimeters from hers. He then snapped back up and quickly flew out of the room to start on what would be the first step of his journey to his fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter flew alone against the nighttime sky. He was looking for the lagoon in which the mermaids resided. If anyone knew where Tiger Lily might be it would be the girls of the water. Peter took out his panpipe and blew into it. Sounding the sweet melodies that one might hear from a songbird. Peter saw bright scales flash in the water and he landed on a rock and sat there, Indian style, waiting for the mermaids to surface. A mermaid came up to the surface.

"Oh hello Peter!" A mermaid with long flowing blonde hair yelled.

"Hello girls! Did you miss me?" Peter asked.

"Oh yes Peter! Its dreadfully boring without you here." Said another mermaid and the other three surfaced after her.

"Wait, there's something different about you Peter. Did you cut your hair?" A mermaid asked swimming up closer to him.

"Um? No?" Peter said scratching his head confused.

"Did you wash your clothes in a cold river? They look smaller on you." A said another circling around him and his rock.

"You girls know I never wash my clothes!" Peter chuckled.

"Your laugh! Peter! Its so deep!" A mermaid shrieked.

Peter threw his hands up around his throat. "Really?" He asked his voice shaken.

"Why yes and you sound a little bit different too." A mermaid said laughing as she splashed her tail at him, spraying water on him.

"Ok knock it off girls! I'm here to find out about Tiger Lilly. Where is she? If I don't find her then something bad is going to happen to the new girl." Peter said.

"New girl?"

"New girl!"

"What new girl Peter?" A mermaid asked.

"I brought back this girl. She's really wonderful! I'll have to bring her by so you girls can meet her." Peter said smiling at the mention of her; the mermaids saw his reaction. "But anyways, do you girls know where Tiger Lilly is?"

"We know where she is but we aren't telling you." A mermaid said bitterly.

"Come on! I need to find her or they're going to burn Elizabeth!" Peter yelled.

The mermaids stopped what they were doing and Peter's urge to save this new girl echoed inside of their heads. He said it in such a tone that they only dreamed of him talking about them like that. He said it as if he loved the girl. They could tell Peter was angry at them.

"She's at Memory Falls." A mermaid said softly.

"Thank you." Peter said.

With that he took off once again into the dark night. He soared over the treetops toward the sound of the falls. They falls that ringed only of the memories that the person held dear to them. Peter descended onto a branch when he saw Tiger Lily at the side of the crystal clear pool crying. Sobbing into the earth and she was shaking with great sadness. Peter jumped off of the branch and walked over to Tiger Lily.

"Do you remember when we found this place?" Peter asked.

Tiger Lily lifted her head and looked at Peter with bloodshot eyes. "Yes."

"What's wrong Tiger Lily?" Peter asked kneeling beside her.

"My father has arranged a marriage for me but I am in love with our enemy tribe's prince!" Tiger Lily sobbed onto Peter's leg.

"Love?" Peter asked.

"You don't know Peter? I thought you would have. I can see that you're falling in love too." She sniffed as she brought her eyes up to meet Peter.

"Me? Tied down by love? I think not!" Peter said turning sharply away red in the face.

Tiger Lily slowly got up holding her hands to her heart. "Let me sing you a song that I know. So you can sing it to the one you love. Maybe that will ease your heart a little bit." She said.

"Love is a feeling, one would love to feel.

Love is the dealing, of Fate's cheating hand.

Love leads us, to that woman or man.

Love tricks us, when we say we will not.

No, never will I, fall in love.

But love is something I just can't live without.

So here we are, alone at last.

Listen to my words, pouring out of my heart.

Love has changed us through.

Feel the world stand still now.

Love isn't making me feel this way.

I know its not driving me insane.

No, never was it love that made me insane.

It's you.

You have made me love you so."

As she sang the last note Peter's heart ached with longing to see Elizabeth's face again. Maybe he was in love. He turned around to face Tiger Lily now.

"That's a pretty song." He said kicking the dirt with his foot.

"It's the song we use in our tribe to sing to our soul mate." She said looking down at the ground.

"Who knows, maybe one day I will sing it, but I won't get a chance to if you don't return to your village! Your father is very angry. We have to hurry back." Peter said grabbing her hand.

"You're right. Maybe I could talk to my father about the marriage." Tiger Lily said as they took off in to the sir.

They flew so fast the treetops blurred beneath their feet. Peter headed toward the rings of smoke that he knew was the Indian camp. When they drew closer he saw Big Red and a small blue man sitting next to each other. Tiger Lily gasped. They touched the ground and landed in front of her father.

"Tiger Lily!" Her father boomed in happiness.

"Father what, what is going on?" She asked shocked.

"Meet your future husband! Prince Dancing Water of Blue Tribe. We want to make peace with each other but you go off saying in love with some boy! Peter Pan right?" Her father asked crossing his arms.

"So is that why you thought we had Tiger Lily? Because you thought she was in love with me!" Peter said hover a few feet from the ground now.

"Oh father no! I'm in love Dancing Water! I had no idea that you wanted to make peace with the Blue Tribe! That's why I didn't want to say his name! Oh Dancing Water!" Tiger Lily said as she rushed over to the tall and built Indian with blue marking on his face.

"Tiger Lily! I had no idea you were the princess I was betrothed to!" he said taking her into a warm embrace.

"Well now that this is sorted out, is the girl clear of your death sentence Big Red?" Peter asked.

"Big Eagle, I sorry I brought trouble unto you. Girl can dance freely wherever she goes. She friend of Red AND Blue tribe now." Big Red said.

Peter was just about to take off but Tiger Lily called out, "Peter! Don't forget the song!"

"I won't. I hope you two will live a long happy life." Peter said as he bowed to Tiger Lily and the made his way back home.

He returned home to find glowing of a warm fire. He stood at the entrance way and saw the boys crowded around Elizabeth and a pad of paper. She was drawing Nibs. Tink sat on her on top of the pad taking glances at Nibs and then the paper. He smiled at how gracefully she moved her hands on the paper. Nibs glance over at him but didn't say a word but the other boys looked where his eyes had gone.

"Peter's back!"

"Didn't even take you two nights Peter!"

"That's why he's our leader. He's great at everything."

Peter stared only at Elizabeth though. He blocked out the boys from his mind. His heart was beating faster and balled his hand into a fist. Elizabeth turned to find his eyes burning into hers. She was very puzzled. There seemed to be something different but how could she say this? She barely knew him.

"What is it Peter?" Elizabeth said still staring at his hazel eyes. Something seemed familiar about those eyes!

"Nothing." Peter said still staring at her.

"Why are you looking at me then?" Elizabeth asked looking away, worried that about her ugliness.

Peter looked away now, "I'm going to bed now. It's super late and all of you should be in bed too." Peter said scolding the boys.

Peter marched off into his room and Tinkerbell followed closely behind.

"But Peter wait-" one of the boys cried.

"Where will you sleep mother?" Nibs asked.

"Oh I'll be fine out here. He is right though; it's late. Go to bed. I'll be in there in a moment." Elizabeth said as she began to pick up the mess.

The boys marched up into an upper loft where they slept and Elizabeth heard the rustling of the boys climbing into bed. Meanwhile in the other room Peter sat on the edge of his bed exhausted from his search. Tink sat on his wooden bed knob.

"So why did you go to your Queen Tink?" Peter asked. There was a tinkling noise as Tinkerbell spoke.

"You say she's sick but she seems fine to me though." More tinkling noise followed.

"You say the illness is in her heart? And that if we're not careful she could die? It's a curse? Is there a cure or a way to break it?" Peter asked yawning as he leaned back onto his pillow.

Tinkerbell jumped down to his ear and there was one sweet note that echoed into his mind. A note so sweet that it transferred into the English word love.

"Can't love her…Have to grow up…Never grow up…Don't want to…" Peter mumbled as he fell into a deep sleep.

Tinkerbell lowered her head in sadness and wept into her hands. She felt sorry for the girl. Not even Tinkerbell could save her. Or could she? She flew out of Peter's room to go to Elizabeth. Tinkerbell found her up in the boy's loft.

"Goodnight mother." The smallest boy said as he rubbed his eyes ad fell asleep.

"Oh hello Tinkerbell." Elizabeth said as she spotted the glowing fairy.

Tink flew over to her and pulled on her hair and led her back into the room with the fire. She led her to cupboard with furs and a pillow.

Elizabeth laid the thick furs down on the ground she watched Tinkerbell fly into her little hole where she slept. Elizabeth snuggled down into her furs and found herself dreaming.

_The curtains to her bedroom window danced as the Northern breeze came to her torture. She was freezing for her mother had only given her a summer sheet on this cold December night. Her nightlight shone brightly to keep the darkness from haunting her. She just couldn't sleep though. Elizabeth sat up when she heard a thud on her windowsill. There stood a boy with brilliant red hair and hazel eyes. He was dirty but it was the dirt of adventure, she could smell it._

"_Who are you and what are you doing in my room." Elizabeth called out._

"_I am Peter Pan, Princess. I'm here to rescue you." The boy said bowing. _

_Elizabeth smiled and got out of bed and curtsied to him. "My name is Elizabeth Darling but you can call me Lizzy if you want to." Elizabeth said still standing close to her bed._

"_Come away with me to Neverland Princess Lizzy." Peter said extending his hand for her._

_Elizabeth walked toward him but rope around Elizabeth's ankle stopped and she fell down._

"_I'd love to but I can't." Elizabeth said crying with her face to the ground._

"_I shall cut you loose then." He said as he unsheathed his dagger. _

_Peter tried cutting at the rope but he didn't even make a single mark._

"_No! You can't just leave me here!" Elizabeth cried when Peter got back up and turned toward the window. _

"_I'll be back for you someday. When that rope is gone." He called out as he flew into the nighttime sky._

_Elizabeth collapsed on the ground crying. She wished she could die right then and there. That is when her mother broke her spirit._

Elizabeth woke up crying. She got up and made her way to the makeshift washroom they had. She splashed icy cold water on her face. When she dried off she notice that her eyes were now a brilliant brown instead of the dull gray-brown she used to see. She was shocked and she looked closer in the mirror and saw that her skin no bumps or wrinkles. It was smooth and clear and a warm honey tan. Her hair was in soft brown ringlets instead of the tight frizzy curls she remembered having. She looked, normal. She left the room shocked but crawled back into her makeshift bed and decided to sleep until morning and then see if it was true.

Tinkerbell heard Elizabeth fall back to sleep. She flew out of her room and into the night. She had to go to the one person that was grown up, the one that could take Elizabeth seriously, the one man that knew what love and hate were. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tinkerbell's Plan, Elizabeth's Song, Peter's Dream

Tinkerbell flew through the early morning forest. She swatted away big leaves and small leaves. She was faster than any bird on the island. When she finally broke free of the forest she landed up on a sandy white beach. There it stood tall and magnificent on the ocean blue, the Jolly Roger.

Tinkerbell made her way over to the ship. She darted behind objects to keep hidden by the pirates that were her enemies. Hopefully Hook would be interested enough to help her out. Tinkerbell was looking for Smee, and there he was carrying what seemed to be like a bottle of Brandy. Tinkerbell flew onto Smee's hat and rode in.

"Oh Captain I wish you'd just give up on Pan." Smee said as he poured Hook a bottle of brandy.

Hook rubbed his face with his hands and then looked at the glowing mass on Smee's head.

"Smee! Would you care to tell me who that is riding on your head you blubbering idiot!" Hook yelled.

Tink flew up and held up her hands trying to tell Hook that she needed his help but Hook didn't understand her.

"Uh, Captain! Er, uh, Miss Tinkerbell is askin' for yer help sir." Smee said twisting his red hat in his hands nervously.

"You. You want my help? With what?" Hook said leaning on his desk.

The room filled tinkling.

"She says that Pan brought back an adult, oh beg your pardon, a new to adulthood girl, and that she's very ill. The only way to cure this illness is with love. The Fairy Queen told her so, but Peter cannot comprehend love and does not wish to try. The only other person she could think of was you." Smee finished glancing nervously at his captain.

"What does this girl look like?" Hook asked interested.

Tink flew in front of Hook and undid her hair that fell to her mid back.

"She says the girl has long slightly curly brown hair, soft and silky. Her eyes, her eyes are a brilliant brown. She has a strong slender athletic build to her. Her voice is of a songbird and her beauty is the purest thing on the island." Smee translated.

"Well Miss Tinkerbell, she sounds like such a treasure. I'll help you. I know you don't want to reveal your new hideout so were can you lead her to meet us?" Hook asked pushing forward a map.

Tinkerbell walked toward Berry Berry Path.

"You'll lead her on the Berry Berry Path and you'll meet us at that spot a noon you say?" Hook asked.

Tink nodded.

"Very well then, I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." Hook said.

Tinkerbell flew out of the ship feeling satisfied yet tired. The morning sun was about to meet her as she made is back to burrow in which they had made home. When she came to the door Elizabeth opened it up.

"Oh Tink, I was just going to find a river to take a bath. Would there be any that are warm around here." Elizabeth asked.

Tink thought of the one Peter used to sit by; it was quite warm so Tinkerbell pointed her in the direction it was in.

Elizabeth started walking where Tink had pointed and hummed a song under her breath. Tink entered the house and saw Peter up carrying a blanket.

"Oh hey Tink. Just going to that river I like. I can't sleep." Peter said heading out of the door.

Tink just nodded sleepily but then she realized what was going to happen. She flew after Peter and pulled on his but he just swatted her away. He kept walking. Tink thought that maybe they wouldn't even see each other so she just gave up and decided to go to bed.

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel like she was being followed but when she saw the river she started to relax. She kicked off her shoes and took off her socks. She removed her shirt and shorts and stood there looking at how dirty they were in her underwear and bra. She dipped her toe in and found the water warm but her toe was cold as soon as she took it out. She decided to wash her clothes first. She sang as she worked at the dirt stains.

"I know you

I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you

The gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me

But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once…

Upon a dream"

Her song reached Peter's and he walked over to where it was coming from. He pulled back a branch and saw Elizabeth standing holding up her soaking wet shirt.

"That song…" Peter said loudly. So loudly that Elizabeth heard him.

"Ack!" Elizabeth yelped trying to cover herself up but she lost her footing on the slippery rock and fell into he water. Peter dived in after her. They both surfaced up and Elizabeth splashed water in his eyes.

"Hey come on! What was that for! I was trying to help you." He yelled.

"Close your eyes! I can help my own self! Now close them!" Elizabeth snapped.

Peter did as he was told and heard her get of the water.

"Oh my goodness its cold!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Stay right there!" Peter said getting out and running past Elizabeth with his eyes still closed.

He opened them again and found the giant fur blanket he took with him. He also grabbed the pillow. He made his way back to Elizabeth and called out to her with his eyes closed.

"How far are you now?" Peter asked.

"You know you can just open your eyes. You already saw me." Elizabeth said.

Peter opened his eyes and saw Elizabeth shaking violently. "Here." He said as he handed her the blanket.

Elizabeth wrapped it around her and saw Peter's breath as he walked to a tree; she followed him.

"You're cold too." Elizabeth said sitting next to him.

"I can handle it." Peter said as he gritted his teeth to stop the chattering.

"Here." Elizabeth said softly as she draped the blanket around the two of them.

"Thanks." Peter said.

"No problem." Elizabeth said.

"That song. Where did you hear it from?" Peter asked.

"I made it. For someone I held dear to my heart." Elizabeth said looking down.

"Oh." Peter sighed.

Elizabeth pushed her head underneath his arm and rested her head on Peter's chest. Peter held his breath and inhaled even more when she placed her hand on his stomach. Peter exhaled slowly and pulled the blanket tighter over them.

"This is nice…" Elizabeth muttered as she drifted off into sleep.

"Yeah." Peter said placing a hand on her head.

"_I know you, I walked with once upon a dream." Peter whispered._

"_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me." The girl sang from the bathroom._

"_But if I know you," Peter said._

"_I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." The girl finished._

"_Elizabeth! Cut that racket out!" Came the shrill of the evil witch._

"_Yes mother. Sorry mother." Elizabeth chimed._

"_And do you think she'll love you back? I don't intend on that to happen. She'll forget all about you boy. She'll, grow up!" Elizabeth's mother's voice cackled from the hallway._

_Peter took off from the window and watched by a near by tree. He saw the girl wait by the window, like she was waiting for someone. She did this every night. She stayed up so late that she fell asleep by the open window. Peter would carry her to her bed and tuck her in every night. Until one night the window was closed and the curtain drawn. He tried opening it but failed. He heard crying on the other side and harsh words from the mother. _

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream."_

A/N: Yes Elizabeth's song is the song from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. I do NOT own that. Just thought it was a cool song for the story. You guys are lucky…you got two updates from me in one day.


	5. Chapter 5

She'll Get To You, That Girl

A/N: I had a person ask what I'm basing my Hook off of…. well for right now it's the Disney version. I reckon he's like thirty something in that movie?? Now you all are probably thinking "Eww. What the hell is she thinking? An eighteen year old and a thirty something year old???" Well I have my reasons…and if I told you them right now I would spoil a lot of the story for you. I don't do story spoiling. All I'm saying is I have my own Hook, in my own little Peter Pan world. Thanks for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews by the way! They make me really happy! Enjoy the chapter! Peace! Oh and by the way! I'll give whoever can guess what beauty Peter discovered a special prize!

Peter woke up from his dream to find the sun rising over the trees. He looked at the still sleeping Elizabeth. He was still exhausted but they couldn't stay out here forever.

"Lizzy. Lizzy wake up." Peter said shaking her gently.

"Five more minutes." Elizabeth said clutching Peter's shirt.

Peter sighed. He knew how this was going to turn out. He tried to pry Elizabeth's hands from his shirt but she just tightened her grip. So Peter slipped his loose green shirt from his body. Elizabeth's hand fell to the ground.

"I'm awake!" She yelled as she jolted upright.

"Well that went differently." Peter thought.

Elizabeth took one look at Peter and saw his slightly defined chest. His pale skin glowed against the morning sun. Elizabeth quickly turned around to hide her blush.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked puzzled.

"Your shirt is gone! Where is it?" Elizabeth squeaked.

"In your hand you goofball." Peter said placing a hand on her bare shoulder.

"Uh, uh, uh, here." Elizabeth stuttered as she handed back over the shirt.

"Um thanks!" Peter said removing his hand and taking his shirt back.

As Peter pulled his shirt back on Elizabeth went over to where she had dropped her clothes to find that they were frozen solid. She stared in disbelief. She picked up her shirt but it broke in two!

"Ahh! What on Earth! My shirt just broke into a million pieces." Elizabeth said panicking.

"Well don't you have other clothes?" Peter asked.

"Yes but not with me at the very moment." Elizabeth said trying to pick up the freezing pieces.

"Well let's hurry back so you can change." Peter said going for her hand but Elizabeth spun around and grasped his shirt and drew him to her face.

"Peter Pan I can not go around walking like this! I can't and won't let any of the boys see me in, see me in" Elizabeth didn't even want to finish it.

"See you in what? I think that's a lovely swimsuit." Peter said smiling at her.

"You…thought….swimsuit?" Elizabeth said letting her grasp go on Peter.

"Well yeah! What else could it be?" Peter asked confused.

"They're called a bra and underwear. Something boys shouldn't see!" Elizabeth said walking away from Peter.

There she went again calling him a boy. "I'm not a boy!" Peter blurted out.

"What? Never mind. Let's just go." Elizabeth said walking.

Peter just stood there and watched her walk with her backside to him. The black underwear with and black bra against her skin set a new beauty that Peter had never experienced. The way she walked made hot. But she was out in the open for the entire world to see this beauty and he didn't want that. He felt that it was just his to see. Peter took off his shirt again.

"Here Lizzy. Wear my shirt." Peter said catching up to her.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said as she set down the blanket and pillow and put it over her.

"Let's get going." Peter said picking the blanket and pillow up and watching Elizabeth skip ahead.

He felt sad that she put the shirt on but he was relieved that no one else could see that beauty that Peter had discovered. They walked in silence for a while but then Elizabeth started humming that song again. That familiar song that made him had that weird dream.

When they reached the burrow the boys crowded around Elizabeth and tugged on Peter's shirt that she was borrowing. They were begging her to play games and some were asking for her to cook for her. Elizabeth was still tired though.

"How about you boys go get me some berries and I'll make you some pies." Elizabeth said bending over to eye level with the boys, flashing Peter those black underwear.

The boys all ran to co find a basket or a container of some sort and then they all ran to find berries as fast as they could with Tinkerbell closely behind them. Elizabeth straightened back up and stretched on her tiptoes and raised her arms above her head, barely showing those black underwear. Peter was tired of this feeling and tired. He picked Elizabeth up and slung her over his right shoulder.

"Peter Pan what on Earth are you doing!? Let me down this instant! Peter! Please! Oh my gosh! I'm scared of heights!" Elizabeth screamed as she hit Peter in his back.

Peter took her into his room and gently tossed her on his bed and then got on the other side of her and wrapped his arm tightly around Elizabeth's waist and nuzzled his face into her soft hair. Elizabeth just stayed still for a moment.

"Peter?" Elizabeth asked in a small voice.

"Hmm?" Peter said muffled by her hair.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked now trying to loosen his grip around her.

"Just go to sleep." Peter said annoyed.

Elizabeth was taken back by his tone. It was deeper and he was defiantly getting annoyed at her moving around. So Elizabeth laid there next to him breathing slowly. Her eyelids grew heavy with sleep.

Elizabeth was awoken by the shouts of victory from the boys. Peter's grip had loosened but he was still fast asleep. Elizabeth quickly got up and pulled off Peter's shirt and put on a white tank top and blue shorts. Not the best choice of shirt but better than being caught in the same room as Peter still wearing his shirt.

"Mother! We brought back tons of berries!" Nibs said showing her his basketful.

"Oh wonderful job!" Elizabeth said clapping her hands with delight.

"Are you really going to bake pies out of ALL these berries mother?" asked Toddles.

"Why yes but it'll take awhile so why don't you boys see if you kind some kind of adventure to tell me about over pie but lets quietly come out of Peter's room." Elizabeth said softly as she put a finger up to her lips and led the boys away from the sleeping Peter.

"We're going to go fishing Mother! We'll be back before nightfall." Nibs called to her.

"Be safe!" Elizabeth called back.

Elizabeth set to work in the kitchen. Washing the berries and making pie dough for the pies, she sand as she worked away. The tune reached Peter's ears and woke him up. Elizabeth had the first two pies in the oven when he was at the entranceway to the kitchen.

"You and that song." Peter grumbled as he pulled up a chair to the table and sat down facing Elizabeth.

"I don't know why its bothering you so much." Elizabeth said popping a blackberry into her mouth.

"What are you making?" Peter asked smelling the sweet sent of something sweet being baked.

"Berry pies. The boys came back with a lot." Elizabeth said leaning against the counter looking into those hazel eyes.

"Where are the boys now?" Peter asked staring back.

"Out." Elizabeth replied cutting a strawberry in half.

"When will they be back?" Peter asked as he followed Elizabeth as she walked over to him.

"They promised me before nightfall." Elizabeth said sitting down in Peter's lap.

"Hmmm." Peter said as he watched her place a piece of strawberry in her mouth, chew, and then swallowed it. Licking her lips for the escaped juices.

"What?" Elizabeth said putting the other half of the berry in her mouth.

Peter then grabbed her chin and pulled her lips toward his. Elizabeth gasped opening her mouth. Peter then stole the berry from her mouth and smirked at her feeling a weird sense of victory run through his blood.

Elizabeth jumped up and just went back to work. Peter quickly walked out coming down from his high. He had no idea why he did that but the strawberry tasted sweeter to him, and it's strange because he doesn't like strawberries at all.


	6. Chapter 6

They Came In They Night, Those Dogs!

The mad rush of getting dinner on the table was successful and tiring. The boys had brought back a huge salmon. They had even gutted and cleaned it for her, which was wonderful considering how she could barely stand touching raw meat. Out of all of the berries, excluding the stray ones that found a home in her tummy, she had made a total of three very well stuffed pies. She put two on the dinner table and let the boys have at it. She was saving the other one for Peter, who was acting rather annoyed and moody. He'd locked himself in his room and refused to come out for dinner by his silence.

Lizzy now stood at the doorway of his room. His back was turned to her it was rather late in the night and she had put the boys to bed. She cleared her throat. Peter didn't acknowledge her at all and she began to wonder if he was asleep. If so he'd been asleep for a good long time and being woken to a berry pie didn't seem so bad.

"Peter, I made a pie for you." Lizzy said loudly from the doorway frame.

"Does it have strawberries in it?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes?" Lizzy asked puzzled, walking over to him.

Peter sat up and knocked the pie out of her hands. It splattered onto the wall. "Then I don't want it!" He yelled.

Lizzy remembered today's early event and furrowed her brows in anger. "Then why did you take that strawberry from my mouth then!" Lizzy shouted through a blurry storm of hot tears.

"I don't know why but it sure was stupid." He said crossing his arms.

"You're acting like a child. What's you're problem?" Lizzy screamed.

There she went again even though he wanted to remain one he still got angry. "I'm not a child!" he said stamping his foot.

"You sure are fooling me." Lizzy said sarcastically.

"I mean, I am but," Peter said.

"Save it. You know your early actions told that maybe, just maybe; you know what? Just forget it." She said walking away to her bed.

Peter kicked the wall and Tinkerbell gasped and took off for Hook's ship. She had met up with Hook earlier in secret when the boys were picking berries telling him to hold off. Now, it was time for Hook to come into play, Tinkerbell thought. So through the forest she raced and when she broke free she came to the sandy white beach and not far off was his notorious ship, looming in the distant with the full moon shining down upon it.

Flying through the window of Hook's study Tinkerbell landed right in front of him and Smee. Soft jingles filled the stale air and hook perked up.

"So you say Peter has broken the girl's heart? Well then Smee if what Miss. Tinkerbell said early is true then it doesn't sound like a stable place for her to thrive." Hook said devilishly. "Show us the way!"

So Hook rallied up his men and the stole away into the night following Tinkerbell. Through the thick, lush jungle and cold, rushing rivers they made it to the burrow. Tinkerbell went into the house.

She found Lizzy still crying on her makeshift bed. Tinkerbell pulled her hair, motioning for her to get up. Lizzy tried swatting poor Tinkerbell away but finally gave up and allowed Tinkerbell to lead out of the house. Eyes heavy with sleep and swollen from crying she didn't see the pirates surrounding her. One of them came up from behind her and knocked her out with a strong smelling liquid. They slung her over the shoulder of Big Tom.

Two men stole into the burrow and got her belongings. Hook was looking at his prize and Smee scribbled out a note as Hook told him what to write. It read:

Dear Peter,

I thank you humbly for the most precious treasure I have ever seen. Let this be a life lesson to you. If you don't know how to treat your toys, then they eventually end up breaking.

Sincerely, James Hook.

They pinned it to the wooden door and left. Tinkerbell waved goodbye and went off to see the Fairy Queen, she needed to make the report on how things were going. Hook got Lizzy the ship and laid her down o his bed. Sat down and his desk, filled a glass of rum and raised his glass to himself. Laughing a cold and bitter laugh.

Mean while back at the burrow, Peter tossed and turned as he was fighting in one of his dreams.

"Peter Pan, you must choose to either grow up or stay a boy." A gruff voice said from a table of majestic looking people.

"I don't want to!" He said stamping his foot.

"Peter, if you choose this path you will loose your most precious treasure. You have been lingering between boyhood and manhood for too long now! The thoughts and feelings of both sides are putting a life at stake and you are bending my rules Peter Pan, and I will not allow it!" A sharp, shrill voice echoed across the vast emptiness.

"Now, now Mother Nature. It's a big decision for him. We all must remember that growing up is his biggest fear but that this girl is his biggest love. Peter, you must decide, do you love Lizzy or do you love freedom." The lady in white said.

As she said this, two figures came forth, Peter the age he looked before meeting Lizzy and an adult version of Peter, and another came forth, it was Lizzy. She wrapped her arms around the adult Peter's waist, laughing. The younger Peter looked so lonely without Lizzy beside him, but as he thought this, the adult version went away. The younger Peter yelled at Lizzy, telling her adults were ugly and stupid. Then Peter saw Lizzy grip her heart in pain and fall down. Her head rolled freely and her eyes went blank. She had stopped breathing.

"No. No!" Peter yelled through chocking tears. He was unaware when they had started.

"I have shown you I can Peter. I think you've made up your mind." The Lady in white said softly.

"I'll do it. I'll become a man. I don't want her to die!" Peter said kneeling down now; his vision was getting blurry.

"You heard him Father Time. Hurry up so he stop bending my rules!" Mother Nature snapped.

"Now Peter," A voice rasped, "this might hurt a little." Father Time said.

And then all went black and Peter writhed in pain through out the night, his body and mind changing.

It wasn't morning when Peter was awoken but it was earlier than what he wanted. The lost boys crowded his bed as Nibs held up a piece of paper. They were all yelling something along the lines of "She's gone!" "Hook!" and "They took her!" His head was ringing and he gripped the sheets.

"Shut up! All of you just shut up!" Peter yelled tired.

All of them finally took notice of their brand new leader. He was taller and instead of skinny and athletic looking he was broad and filled out. He looked like an adult.

"Now what the hell is going on here?" Peter asked snatching the paper from Nibs.

"They took Mother Peter." The youngest squeaked.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow! Long time, no update eh? Well I thought I'd be nice and get this going again. Maybe I can finish this really soon. Maybe if I do a chapter a week or something. Anyways, without further ado, I present the next chapter of My Treasure. Peace! ~Kare/Lizzy/whatever

You Vile Monster!

Peter was pacing back and forth furiously. His muscles twitched in anger and he furrowed his brows deeper. Hook! What did he exactly want this time around? Peter didn't care, all he had to know was that Hook had his Lizzy, and he wouldn't allow it.

Peter finally stopped pacing and snapped his fingers. He was going to sneak in at night and steal her. Peter had started to take off when Tinkerbell casually flew in. Tired from her meeting she didn't notice Peter the first time and had to do a double take at the grown man. Her jaw dropped to the floor practically. Peter stormed out and flew off to goodness knows where.

Lizzy stirred in the bed. Her eyes fluttered to life and her lungs had trouble adjusting to the stale air in the room. It smelled of old exotic cigar smoke and rum. Lizzy wrinkled her nose in disgust. Cigars and alcohol, these where two of the things she hated in her life the most and there she was sitting in a room that smelled of it. That's when it hit her. She wasn't in the burrow.

The door opened and Lizzy quickly fell back onto her back and pulled the covers over her head, and then she squinted her eyes so it would appear she was asleep but really in truth she could see and hear everything. A little round man in a blue and white striped shirt bustled in with a cart of food.

Busy with the food he sent a glance at her. Her eyes meet his and she closed them tight and began running escape plans through her head. She still heard the clanking of dishes being arranged but it was soon replaced with a clearing of a throat and a tapping of a foot. Lizzy stayed still; pretending to be asleep.

"Captain is always nonchalant about getting his egotistical ass on time to a date. Don't think I didn't seek take a peek either missy! I know you're awake now come on and sit up for the Captain." The man said snatching the covers of off Lizzy.

"Ack! Its cold!" Lizzy said shivering.

"Come on. Up and at 'em." The man said.

Lizzy got up as ordered and looked the round fat man in the face. He wore glasses that gleamed in the sunlight and his nose was cherry red, like he had this cold he could never get rid of. His hair was white as snow which made Lizzy wonder how long had this man had worked for this, Captain.

"What's your name?" Lizzy asked.

"O-oh it's-s-" the man stuttered bashfully now.

"SMEE!" roared a voice.

"Coming Captain! Excuse me miss." The man that went by Smee said.

As she saw the door shut behind him with a click she got up when she eyeballed a window. She unlatched it and threw it open and took in the fresh ocean air. She stuck out her head and looked to the left and the right and laid her eyes upon a latter. She looked down below and saw the crystal clear water below her. It was rather hot and she did have some of her swimsuits in her bags, oh her bags!

She looked frantically around the room and sighed a huge sigh of relief when she saw her big bags. She went over toward them and bent down to open her purple suitcase. She got out her white bikini top and a light blue bikini bottom. She never wore a matching set. Never. She quickly got changed not wanting a male to walk in on her. She went back over to the window and swung her legs out and reached for the ladder that was on her right. When her hands were firmly secure she swung her body over. She then climbed down. When she got closer the water three fins appeared on the surface. They looked like dolphins but that was always a common mistake, not to mention fatal. One jump out of the water and Lizzy let out a sigh as she saw that they were only dolphins.

She reached the final bar, it wasn't a very tall latter and the window wasn't that far from the water, and tested the water and found it pleasantly and comfortably cool. She flipped over and faced the ocean now. The dolphins edged her on. She was going to do it. She gasped for air and then flung herself at the water, making a huge splash, which pleased the dolphins. She bobbed her head back up at the surface laughing as the dolphins splashed her back.

Meanwhile, Smee was leading Hook into the cabin. Smee looked frantically around for the girl and then spotted the open window. He was running toward it but was going nowhere. Hook had his shirt hooked.

"SMEE! Do you mind telling me where my girl is?" Hook roared in his ear.

Laughter then reached their eyes, along with splashing of water. They both ran toward the window. Hook stuck his head out and looked down. There he saw the water glittering about her, as if she lit up everything around her.

"Girl!" He bellowed though.

"Ugh. What!?" Lizzy yelled looking up and the man with exotic black curly hair.

"What in blazes are you doing do there?" Hook yelled.

"Swimming. I got bored." Lizzy replied swimming on her back now. The dolphins had vanished under water when Hook had arrived.

"What for?" Smee cried. He knew he was going to walk the plank for this.

"What do you really expect an active girl to do when she acquires so much energy from being knocked out for hours upon hours sirs?!" She yelled splashing water in their general direction.

"That's captain to you missy! Not you get your ass back up here before I come down there to get you!" Hook growled.

"Fine, fine. I'm coming up." Lizzy said swimming over toward the latter.

As she left the water gravity seemed to have caught up with her wet swimsuit because her top had dropped to reveal the kind of cleavage you see from playboy bunnies. Hook stared hard at it and began to feel aroused by this exotic being. She reached eye level with the captain and followed his eyes downward toward her breast.

Ugh! You perverted old man!" Lizzy roared softly as she let her right hook fly into his face.

"Ugh my fracking God! You broke my nose! Smee! She broke my nose!" Hook yelled in pain.

"I'll do a lot worse if you decide to continue creeping me out you creeper, and stop whining. I hate whiners!" Lizzy said accepting Smee's hand as he pulled her through the window.

"I'll make you walk the plank for this!" Hook roared.

"Now Captain. You had no right ogling her goods. Now lets have a look at this. Quite an easy fix. This might hurt a little." Smee said.

"Well its most certainly not my fault that she doesn't dress like a- OUCH!" Hook screamed as Smee twisted his nose back right.

"Why I never!" Lizzy stormed out and onto the deck.

All of the crew stopped what they were doing to behold this divine goddess. Beads of water rolled down the exposed pieces of flesh. Lizzy's eye twitched as she watched the men watch her.

"God! Would you all get your mind out of the freaking gutter?" Lizzy yelled in anger and walked back into the cabin.

Hook had a bag of ice pressed to his nose as he sat in one of the two chairs at the table laid out with food. She saw Smee hammering the window shut and Lizzy knew she should have just escaped instead of fooling around and pouring her out to random dolphins. Hook motioned to the chair and took off the compress. Lizzy sat down in the velvet red chair.

"We got off on the wrong start. Let me start again." The Captain said.

"Humph." Lizzy grunted.

"I am Captain James. Captain James Hook." Hook said as he slammed his hook into the table. Lizzy let out a small gasp, even she remembered him from her father's story.

"And you'll have to follow some rules while on my ship and let me tell you puppet you'll will remain on my ship. For starters you are not allowed to leave this room unless accompanied by Smee or myself. Second you will not try to contact outside of this ship, including Pan." Hook grunted yanking the hook out of the table.

Lizzy now found herself in quite an awkward position; she was being held hostage.

"Let the forgetting begin." Hook said pouring himself a glass of whiskey and smiling at the girl.

Little did Lizzy know though, she had already taken a step to getting a hold of Peter. For one of the dolphins she was pouring her heart out to; was in fact on of the mermaids' pets. It swam now with all its might toward its lagoon home. When it reached it, it swam to its master and whispered in her ear.

"Oh Peter! No need to be cross any more, grown Peter! I know where Hook is!" The mermaid exclaimed and Peter crouched down ready to listen.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok….You guys have no idea how bad I feel….I just got done reading your reviews and..I-I'm such a b-bad p-p-person! Waaaahhhhh! *sobbing* Ok so I'm not going to try and throw any lame excuses out here, I just forgot. . is in my Spam folder for some reason but I got that fixed. So….even though it's over a year late… the next update. Please forgive! Lizzy!~3

In the darken allies of the pirate port of Neverland island, Peter Pan stalked a lonesome being. He knew he needed to ditch the wild leaf boy getup for some more, acceptable clothing. The drunken man stumbled past the barrels where Peter laid in waiting. Peter quickly stuck out his foot and tripped the blundering fool unto his gruesome, sickly face. The man was knocked out and Peter made quick work of getting his clothes off and changed.

Now Peter seemed more like an adult than before. The clothes were I bit small really, but it was still a good slim fit. Peter stuck his trusty dagger into his boot and traded it for a larger sword to be at his side. He picked up the hat and placed it upon his head and then drew up the collars of his coat and set foot into the daylight and the busy streets of the port. The cobble stone streets were littered with animal and human waste, broken bottles, and trash. Peter noted the foul stench of these wastes and proceeded forward as the heels on his boots made a delicate clicking sound. He needed to know where the Jolly Roger was now and who would know better than the inn keeper. She always knew the latest gossip of the port.

The sun beat upon Peter's back but he dared not remove his pirate coat. Adults had an uncanny way of finding faltering characteristics of people, even if they had changed a lot. He had made his way to the inn and now entered the swinging doors into a vast vortex of chaos. There was profound loud arguments, gambling, groping, and sinning galore! Peter narrowed his eyes to adjust the smoke from cigars in the room. He made his way towards the back. That's where the lost boys' heard rumors where she was. When he reached there he saw the empty throne of a worn down cushioned armchair. He went up to the bar.

"Where can I find the inn keeper?" Peter asked through narrowed eyes.

"The Lady of the Inn is currently busy. But if it's that big of a deal s-she's the last door on the right." The bar keep unveiled when Peter slammed his dagger into the counter top.

"Much thanks." Peter smirked as he pulled his dagger back out and placed it safely back into his boot.

Peter climbed the stairs with some of the steps creaking beneath him. He walked down what appeared to be a very long corridor, or was that just the noises behind the doors that made him feel like that. He finally reached the last door and was left ajar. He heard a rough voice singing a sailor tune. Peter opened the door carefully as to not make too much noise. And there she was, or should he say, there he was; for the Inn Keeper had shaving cream and a razor blade in hand.

"What are you doing in my private quarter young man?" The Inn Keeper hissed. "Not that I wouldn't mind if I were in a more enticing state." He purred as he licked his lips.

"Well, well, well. What's the matter Lady of the Inn? Cat got your Adam's Apple?" Peter smirked.

The smile dropped from the Inn Keeper's face. "What is it that you want? Perhaps I can find you a nice starter ship for you? Or perhaps fund your own motley crew?" He hissed.

"No! I know how much you love gossip. So pull up a chair. We're going to have a chat." Peter said as he locked the door behind him.

"Oh how I love a forceful, young man."

"Shut up, you monster from Hell. Where is the Jolly Roger and it's captain now?" Peter asked with one foot on top of a small stool.

"Oh you mean Captain Hook? I heard he was going for some uncharted island. Something about the Spring of Time. He had the mostly lovely little pet with him too. She was too pale for my taste though, if I had them." He said with a smile.

"Where do you reckon they are now?" Peter now asked stepping out onto the balcony.

"Oh I would head East if I were you. I could provide you with a ship and crew if you need me a little, favor." The Inn Keeper said with thin lips.

"Ah but my dear _lady_, we wouldn't want your secret to be exposed now would we?" Peter smirked as he heard a hiss. "Besides, who needs a ship when one can fly." And leapt out the window into the air.

Meanwhile…

"Where the bloody hell did you say we were going again?" Elizabeth asked through clenched teeth. Smee was currently attending to her corset.

"To the Spring of Time." Captain Hook said as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Simply fetching."

"Oh good you could you use a few extra years back you disgusting old man!" Elizabeth whelped as Smee pulled the string tight.

"I would watch your tone. I'd like to see if you can befriend those sharks like you did with those dolphins. " Hook said with a violent tone.

"I'd rather take my chances with them than with you." Elizabeth muttered.

"What was that?" Hook said with a laugh.

"You know damn well what I said and when Peter comes for me he's going to-" Elizabeth said stepping out from behind screen to be interrupted by Hook.

"He's going to what? In case you haven't noticed my dear," Hook said getting up from his chair and leading Elizabeth over to a full length mirror, "You are a woman. An adult if you will. What makes you think that boy is going to save you. He _loathes _adults." Hook said smiling into her hair, taking in her scent.

"That can't be me." Elizabeth gasped.

"Oh but it is." Said as his hands outlined her curves.

"I'm beautiful." She said touching the glass.

"My best treasure yet." Hook said cupping her chin while sweeping her hair to one side and then delicately kissed her neck.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and surrendered to the sudden feelings that rushed over her. Never hand she been touched like this by a man before. Never.

A/N: Dun. Dun. DUN! Ok so one last little note! (I hope it's just as good as the other updates!) I don't know how often I will be able to update..since this is my senior year and I have AP art…but I will try to! I am currently on summer break so maybe I can squeeze in a few more before school starts.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok…..so who's psyched for Harry Potter part two! I am! MMMMMmmmmMMMMmm Severus Snape! Hot damn! Anyways…. *cough* I know you want to know what's going to happen next…Peter: Damn straight they do! I mean come on! You have neglected Elizabeth and me for so long I think I need a psychiatrist! Me: … *Sobs* Elizabeth: Hurry up and write so I can get off this damn ship! RAWR! Me: I really am sorry!

Peter had been flying for three days straight. Stopping to hitch a ride on clouds that where headed East so that he could sleep or eat. It is now the fourth day and his faith was faltering him. What if he was given the wrong information? No, he thought as his fiery passion for his damsel in distress was rekindled. He kept flying East, he had to believe she was there.

Elizabeth had been on this god forsaken ship for more than a week now and there were a few changes in her attitude. For starters her temper had gotten worse as she would snap at anyone who even looked at her. Some of them even caught her sobbing for no reason. She was on the verge of tearing her hair out and James Hook found this amusing and tempted his fate.

He had taken to pick on her, calling her names and making witty remarks, it really pissed her off. This is where we find her now, on the deck of the Jolly Roger with sword in hand, threatening the notorious Captain Hook. Most of the crew was gathered around forming a kind of human fighting ring.

"Come on Hook! Take me on! You talk the talk, but, can you walk the walk?" Elizabeth smirked.

"How un-lady-like of you." Smirked Hook as Elizabeth growled like a wild animal. "In fact I'd even venture as to, how pirate like of you."

"Like you'd know. You're not much of a pirate. I'd even venture as to a pedophile really. Chasing after a little boy. I mean really Hook?" Elizabeth smirked back as a chorus of "oh's" and "burned's" was let out amongst the crew.

"Oh how dastardly evil of you." Hook smiled. "I think I'm in love boys!"

"It's unrequited love unfortunately for you and luckily for Ugly Bob." Elizabeth said starting to circle her prey.

"Hooray!" Ugly Bob shouted but Hook shot him through his heart.

"How's that for unrequited love you little wench." Hook roared.

"Your mother was the wench sir!" Elizabeth roared back.

"Oh now you've done it miss." Smee mumbled as he brought his palm to his face.

Hook leapt forward and their swords clashed with heavy metal. Elizabeth laughed as she pulled away and twirled her sword in her hand and went back in. She had grown mean and vicious. She had realized that Peter wouldn't be saving her when she dreamt about their last fight. That love was also unrequited. She flinched and Hook nicked her arm. Blood stained the puffy white shirt.

She clenched her teeth and swung her sword harshly but Hook knew she had had enough. Elizabeth's sword flew from her hand and landed to the left of her and she now kneeled in front of him, tears streaming down her redden face. Sobbing noises slipping out as she tried to fight back the tears, she slipped trying to get up.

"You. Girl. Cabin. Now." Hook said roughly grabbing her by the arm. "Smee! Attend to her! All of you! Back to work!" Roared Hook.

Smee helped Elizabeth to the Captain's quarter and sat her on the bed. She brought up her arm to her eyes and sobbed freely in front of him. Smee sighed as he went to go warm up the hot bottle and stoke the fire. He set about preparing things to ease the girl. He glanced at one point and saw she was silent and had a blank stare. She opened her mouth but nothing came out but a small croak. Smee waddled over with the hot bottle and a steaming mug.

"I know what it feels like, unrequited love, that is." Smee said hand her the cup and lifting the covers for her. Elizabeth slipped underneath them, careful to not spill the drink.

"You? In love? I find it hard to believe but at the same time I can see you in love." Elizabeth smiled as she took a sip from the mug. "Oh this is hot chocolate!"

"Yes! I, er-, um, heard it was good for grieving women. I thought since, well-" Smee gushed.

"Thank you Smee." Elizabeth smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Just then Hooked walked in with a dark expression on his face. "Out Smee." Smee rushed out of the room and carefully shut the door behind him. Hook strode over to the bed at sat down to where her hips were. They stared at each other for awhile. Elizabeth gripped her mug and shifted her gaze to the side.

"Let me see your arm." Hook commanded softly. Elizabeth complied and he inspected it.

"Why does it hurt?" Elizabeth finally spoke. Her voice was still horse from sobbing.

"I reckon because it's a pretty deep nick." Hook said folding his arms but Elizabeth caught one of them.

"I mean here," She exclaimed as placed her cup over her heart. "It hurts so much. Why? Why! It's killing me!" She screamed and sobbed at the same time.

"You want it to stop? Take my advice and forget about Pan then!" Hook spat.

"What do you think I've been trying to do!" She screamed, a bit of the drink spilling on her and sheets. "I try and I try, but I can't." She murmured.

Hook's eyes soften and he brought out a tiny vial of red liquid. He placed it into her hand and closed it into a fist. He then looked at her.

"If you truly wish to forget Pan then drink this potion. I had a friend of mine brew it up. It was supposed to be for me when my obsession got too much for me." He said looking into her deep brown eyes.

"What?" Elizabeth said softly, shocked as she held the cold glass vial in her hand.

"If it's truly killing you then drink it. Besides I have a new obsession." He growled.

"Help me with the stopper." She said plainly.

"What? You're going to do it?" Hooked asked shocked.

"It hurts too much." She said as she handed him back the tiny vial.

He unstopped it and she held out her mug and watched as the red liquid fell into the cup. She swung her legs out of bed and sat side by side with Hook. She swirled it around and looked into with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry Peter." She cried and then chugged the remaining contents of her drink. What was once a sweet drink, was now bittersweet. Just like her memories.

For a moment everything grew fuzzy and the mug hit he cabin floor and shattered everywhere. She blacked out for a few minutes as Hook held her. She opened her eyes and looked into his cold, piercing blue ones. "I feel like something is missing." "Shhhh. I know." "Kiss me. Please kiss me. I feel like I need to be kissed." "If that is your wish." he growled. "Yes."

She picked her head up a little bit to meet his warm, passionate lips. He placed a hand to the back of her head and massaged her head. She placed a hand on his chest as things began to get more intense. She kissed his neck and he moaned with a sigh, but then felt a hot splash of a tear fall upon his chest. She looked up with watering eyes.

"Love me. Say that you love me." She pleaded.

"Oh more than you know woman." He growled as he kissed her neck in return.

"Say it." She pleaded still.

Hook pulled away and looked into her eyes yet again. He decided not tonight. She looked so tired and fragile, that he would almost feel guilty. He pushed her down and slid in next to her and pulled the covers over them. She turned on her side to face him, tears still rolling deep. He brushed them away.

"I'll always love you." Hook said smiling into her eyes. She sobbed and buried her face into his chest. He rubbed her back and eventually she fell asleep to the slow and steady rhythm of his breathing. He decided to do the same. She had forgotten.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel as if something was missing. Night after night she would dream a confusing and turbid dream. There was always this boy and to him she felt this rush of emotion flow into her being. It was a mix between love and sadness. Each night she would search for answers in her dreams and when she was on the very edge of grasping a piece to the puzzle, she would awake into eyes as blue as the sea itself, and she would forget what it was that was clouding her dreams until that night.

Elizabeth fluttered her eyes open once again and gazed into the eyes that belonged to him. He who she had hated, but now she found feelings of love begin to blossom towards. His was face rugged and old with worry lines etched upon him. His stubble was growing in and she lifted a hand to trace the outline of his jaw as she smiled. Her hands traveled down his neck and hiked down his broad shoulder and continued down his arm. His eyes followed her hand's every movement and he watched as she hesitated as she had approached the edge of his arm where his hand should have been. Elizabeth furrowed her brows in frustration and Hook raise one eyebrow toward her reaction.

"What is the matter my pet?" Hook asked,

"My fingers can't ever belong to the place they're meant to be." She said sadly.

"Why is that beloved?" Hook asked amused.

"Because your fingers will never grasp them so they can fit perfectly within in the hand which you don't have." Elizabeth replied softly as she bent her head down in sadness.

Hook then sat himself up and used his only good hand to cup her face and raised it to meet his. He stared into her soft and sleepless eyes and drank in their endless mysterious pain. They stayed like that for several minutes. She almost coward underneath his obvious power as she felt his rough hand firmly grasped the edge of her face.

"Is one hand not good enough for you? Because let me tell you love, I am not handicapped because of what that blasted Peter Pan did to me! I can love you the same as I ever could with two hands." Hook hissed into her ear.

"That's not what I meant! Stop it, you're hurting me!" Elizabeth cried out as tears were welling up within her eyes.

Hook let go of her face as he realized he was increasing his grip more than he should have. And he got up from bed which held her prisoner night after night. Elizabeth rubbed her jaw-line as she stared harshly at Hook.

"You knew that's not what I meant!" She spat bitterly.

"Why should I care what you say? You're nothing but a silly, ugly, little girl with bad mood swings." Hook spat back at her.

"And you're a pitiful old man and I honestly was beginning to, like you, for better use of words but now-" Elizabeth retorted.

"But what?" Hook said fiercely.

"But now I see that you are just a bitter old man. I am truly sorry for what that boy did to you. Why can't you let it go and find happiness? Why must you always treat things, no, people as obsessions?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Obsessions? Do you honestly think I would be obsessed with a silly little girl like you?"

"Yes! How you treat me, you treat me as a piece of gold! I am not a thing to be owned! I am a person!" Elizabeth said jumping up from the bed and angrily making her way to where Hook stood.

"You are mine!" Hook hissed as he pulled her into a forceful embrace.

"Let go of me! I do not love you! Let go of me you foul beast!" Elizabeth said between mouthfuls of him.

Between her cries of help and him forcing himself upon her like a hungry and angry animal, Smee just walked into the middle of a terrible tempest. He stood there as he watched the two struggle. He had witnessed fights like this happen after Elizabeth had taken that terrible potion. Smee imagined that the two would click after she forgot Peter, but he noticed that Hook would act out like this in guilt and jealousy as Elizabeth remembered bits and pieces of Peter through dreams. Smee charged right for the two and pushed in-between the two.

"Now that's enough you two! Captain we're about to dock into port!" Smee said angrily.

"You think you I'm obsessed with you? Fine! I'll find myself a whore who is by far more willing company!" Hook roared as he exited his cabin quarters. "Smee you are to remain on board with the girl until the crew and I return!" He yelled over his shoulder down the narrow hallway.

Elizabeth collapsed in sobs. Her chest grew tight as she felt a pain in her heart grow stronger. Smee kneeled down beside her and tried his best to sooth her pain. No matter what Smee softly mumbled to her she felt like dying. Eventually though, she regained her composure and through teary eyes she looked Smee in the eyes.

"Why do I feel like this?" Elizabeth sniffled.

"It's hard I know." Smee said patting her arm.

"I feel like there's a piece of me that's missing and I just can't find it." Elizabeth said bowing her head.

"There, there dear. You just need rest." Smee said while helping Elizabeth up.

"I need fresh air. May I go out on the deck for a little while? I promise I won't run away." Elizabeth said rather empty of emotion.

"Of course Miss Elizabeth." Smee said softly as he watched her stagger down the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

It was many more tiring days of searching before Peter was able to pick up a trail of the Jolly Roger. No matter how tired he grew he fought through his physical and mental exhaustion. He only stopped to find fresh water and food and only slept when he was on the verge of blacking out. He stopped at a many sea ports always hitting up bars and taverns in hopes to catch wind of a word of the Jolly Roger. He often found himself in a lot of bar fights to pound information out of opposing parties. There were several occasions in where Peter had almost given away his identity, which he had promised to keep hidden to give him the upper hand against Hook.

Peter was looking as haggard as he felt with a beard attempting to grow close to his face. Often, when Peter would stare at a map he'd stolen off a cabin boy, he would rub is fiery red stubble as he tried to figure out where the Jolly Roger might be headed toward next. If he was ever wrong about a place he never gave up, he'd just fly faster to make up for lost time. And often when he was flying alone in solitude his mind would often wonder back to the last words in which he had said to Elizabeth, and in guilt he would fly harder. He just had to find her, so he could tell her how much she meant to him.

It was early morning dawn and Peter found himself walking the lonely streets of an Asian port. Dealers were set about their task of gathering their items to sell and trade and the local pubs started up their kitchen fires preparing for the hustle and bustle of the day. A cold chilling wind blew bits of litter down the street and Peter drew up the hood to his tattered green cloak. This was the next place that Peter had guessed that the Jolly Roger might show.

As the sun began to slowing rise above the rather large port, people began stirring and rising themselves. Soon market corners were filled and crowded to the very brim. Peter would stake himself out where gossiping sea captains would exchange stories in hopes of hearing about his beloved Elizabeth. Today he sat himself towards the back of a group of exhausted sea men and closely tuned into their conversation.

"And then we ran right into Captain James Hook! I tell ye boys that there was a real honor. I asked him if 'ed knew of a place to restock because 'ed just got done talkin' bout how he an' 'is men needed to restock. So I ,being the amazing captain I am, told 'im bout this here port, that I did me lads! And so Captain Hook's ship will be here before sun down!" One of the sea dogs reported.

Peter picked up his head and smiled devilishly. He had done it; he had finally found the Jolly Roger. "In what direction can one look towards to welcome our most honorable captain?" Peter said in a scruffy voice.

"Look to the Southeast me lad!" The captain replied.

"Here, here! Long live Captain Hook!" Peter said grabbing a nearby glass of rum, hoping to engender a rowdy reaction from the group so he could slip away unnoticed.

Just as he had planned the group of pirates jumped up in joy with him and just like that Peter backed away into the shadows and disappeared. At first he sauntered away from the group wearing a smug little look on his face. As he continued on with his walk he began to walk in a more brisk tone. For in the corner of his eyes he saw a shadow following him. Peter turned sharply around a corner and began to take off running. Light footsteps fell behind him as his pursuer matched Peter's speed. Peter was running faster now but as tired as he has been he knew he couldn't run forever.

Peter past a stack of barrels and he turned around and kicked them down. As he faced his mysterious stalker he saw that they were of a tall slender build with a red hood drawn over their face. Everything passed in slow-motion as the barrels seemed to fall forever. Then out of nowhere the red caped being jumped out at him and Peter tried his best to move out of the way but he seemed as if he was moving like molasses. Peter's attacker managed to kick him square in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Then as he lie there on the cool dark alley ground Peter heard the sound of swords be withdrawn and footsteps running towards him. His attacker leapt high into the air and Peter braced himself for the worst.

Suddenly, however, there was a flash of blue above Peter's head and the red assailant was knocked to the ground with a high pitched cry of rage. Peter took this opportunity to quickly pull himself up from the ground. There in front of him stood a blue cloaked figure. The red hooded figure was now hoodless and revealed a woman with skin a white as snow and hair as red as blood and her eyes that looked upon the scene were as black as Death himself. The red head kicked her legs up into the air and brought them down with such a force that it pulled her off the ground. She quickly stole a glance at her twin swords and then back at the person decked in blue.

"That's enough Red, I won't let you come any closer." The blue cloaked figure firmly stated. From the sound of the voice Peter guessed this was also a female as well.

"Well, well Blue. What brings you to this distant port. Shouldn't you be protecting dainty ladies in fine clothing at their tea parties?" The woman called Red chided as she smirked, inching closer to her swords.

"I could ask the same of you." The hooded figure known as Blue replied coldly.

"The Inn Keeper has put a hit out on this man right here. Oh come now Blue, let me look upon the face of my dearest." Red said slyly.

Blue removed her hood to release long and lush black locks that had strips of bright blue throughout them. She then undid the clasp to her clock and tossed it aside. She stood tall and proud and wore a white top that wrapped firmly around her chest but left her midsection exposed. She also wore black pants with black laced-up boots. Her body was adored with blue tattoos in an ancient language. She also held an ancient and old staff that was battle worn.

"Let's not make a scene Red, it's not too late for you to come back home." Blue said calmly eyeing Red.

"Oh let's do though." Red said wickedly as lunged for her swords, tucking and rolling.

With twin swords in hand Red lunged at Blue and came down upon her with such fury but Blue held up her staff and the swords' blades dug into the flesh of the shaft, but didn't break. With a shriek of rage Red pushed down harder but when she saw she wasn't getting anywhere she kicked Blue in the stomach. Blue stumbled backwards and Red pulled back to loosen her swords. Blue regained her standing and placed her staff down and ran and leaned against it to kick Red in her face. Red raised her sword down upon Blue, but Blue was faster and brought her staff to Red's sides. Blow after blow, Blue beat Red until she was back upon the ground weapons far away from her as they slide from her grasp when she hit the ground.

"Time after time, no matter hard you try Red, Good will always win." Blue said pinning Red down with her staff.

Red chuckled diabolically placed one hand on the end of the staff and looked up at Blue and Peter with cold , black eyes. "It's not over. I will hunt you down and find you and then slowly kill you with much pleasure." And with a soft red glow from the same tattoos that Blue had on her skin, Red had transfigured into a very large black wolf. She then absconded off down the alleyway and around the corner.

"Why did you let her go?" Peter asked shocked with what had just taken place.

"Do not ask questions which you cannot understand." Blue said turning around to face Peter.

"Who are you?" Peter asked now staring into the crisp, clear, and blue eyes of Blue.

"Blue." She replied turning around to pick up her cloak.

"What are-" Peter started to ask.

"Listen, I've been told to protect you with my life, other than that nothing else needs to be known or told." Blue said facing Peter swing her cloak around and onto her.

"At least let me thank you." Peter said hold his hand out towards Blue.

"No thanks needed." Blue said brushing off his offer and walked briskly past him.

"Why exactly are you here?" Peter asked annoyed.

"Like I said previously before, I was told to protect you with my life." Blue said looking around the corner pulling her hood up.

"A lot of good that does me." Peter mumbled to himself.

"Alright the coast is clear. We better find someplace to lie low for a little while until Hook's ship comes into port." Blue said walking back towards him.

"How did you know-" Peter began to ask, "You know what? Never mind, it's not like you'd tell me anyways." Peter said bitterly.

"My employers told me of your situation and my additional charge of protecting the girl known as Elizabeth." Blue said leading Peter around a corner and yet another alley.

"Who are your employers?" Peter asked as they walked along alone but ready for the return of Red.

"The Old Ones." Blue replied.

"Who are they?" Peter asked.

"No one knows much about them other than that they are a secret society that holds a universal prophecy." Blue said kicking down a boarded up door.

"Which is?" Peter inquired.

"The end of all possible worlds, space, and reality." Blue said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked shocked.

"I can't disclose such information at the moment. Let's rest here until Hook arrives. I'll be in and out to check the status of his arrival. You rest. You need to gather your strength back up." Blue said plopping on a pile of straw.

Peter decided to do the same and fell into a deep sleep. People occasionally passed the house in which they never knew that the two resided there. True to her word Blue would slip in and out of the run down house to check the sea port for news of Hook's arrival. It was only when the sun's final rays were touching down when Blue reappeared and woke Peter from his sleep.

"Hook has arrived. Pull your hood down low and keep close t me." Blue said helping Peter up, who was still heavy with sleep.

The streets were lined with many people waiting to welcome Hook. Blue and Peter inched their way towards the front to see clearly. As Hook paraded he and his men down the streets Blue nudged Peter to work their way behind the crowds of people. They pushed their way back and made their way to the docks.

"It looked like Hook had most of all his been with him." Peter said.

"So it's safe to say that it's lightly guarded on his part but his beloved admirers will be a whole other story." Blue whispered softly but loud enough for only Peter to hear as they hid behind a stack of crates. Or so she thought until she noticed that she was all alone and talking to herself. She then noticed Peter flying towards the ship.

Peter tried to fly as stealthy as he could. He flew around to the other side of the ship and just as he poked his head up he saw Elizabeth come out from Hook's cabin. He placed his hands upon the railing and watched as she walked over to his side just a little further off. She clutched the railing hard and silently sobbed. Just muttered over and over to her about how ugly she was but seeing her pale skin against the dusk darkness, he thought she out shone the rising moon. Peter heard distant fighting in background and remembered Blue was down there. Against his better judgment however, Peter pulled himself over the railing and onto the deck with Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned around with a shocked look on her face.

"Elizabeth don't scream!" Peter pleaded.

"How do you know my name?" Elizabeth asked backing away slowly as she was unarmed.

"It's me! Oh but I guess you wouldn't recognize me. I've grown quite a bite." Peter said slowly walking towards her.

"Peter Pan when I get my hands on you!" Blue yelled as she boarded the ship. "Do you realize one of those filthy scum bags managed to get away and is probably on his way to go grab Hook! So I suggest the two of you grab what you need to and let's get out of here!"

"Peter Pan!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Yes it's me!" Peter said grasping her arm lightly.

"No! Get away from me! I've heard all about you! You are terrible person! How could you do that to Hook. Don't touch me!" Elizabeth hissed as she pulled away from Peter.

"What's wrong with you? Why have you grown so cold towards me! I've been searching all over for you! I never stopped looking for you."

"How can you be looking for a thing you've never met."

"It's me Elizabeth! Look into my eyes and tell me you don't remember me." Peter said as he grasped Elizabeth by the shoulders and stared deep into her eyes.

For a moment Elizabeth saw something in Peter's eyes. Something that had been in her dreams night after night and for that moment the same feelings she felt in her dreams flooded into her. Yet, she still had no idea what this Peter Pan was talking about. Then Smee walked in on the three of them.

"Oh dear." Smee said flustered.

"You! What have you done to her! What have you done to my Elizabeth?" Peter said releasing Elizabeth and charging towards Smee.

"Your Elizabeth? I belong to no one sir!" Elizabeth running over to protect Smee.

"We don't have time for this!" Blue cried as she saw Hook's been running down the street in the distance.

"What is going on here!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Peter I'm so sorry about what I'm getting ready to do but we don't have time for this!" Blue said walking over to the three.

"What are you-" Peter started as Blue took her staff and swung it back and then knocked Elizabeth against the head with on powerful blow. "What was that for!" Peter exclaimed!

"I told you we don't have time for this!" Blue yelled back.

"You! Ancient One!" Smee exclaimed. "You don't have much time before get's here."

"I know that!"

"Hook! He gave her a potion to make her forget about Peter. You must find a way to cure her! Now go! Go! They're coming!" Smee yelled.

Peter scooped up the unconscious Elizabeth into his arms and took off into the air and Blue divide into the water with a glow as she made contact with the water. She then jumped out of the water to show Peter her shiny, scaly tail. Knowing she had transfigured herself Peter took off from the ship and until it was a tiny dot, but even then he did not stop for he know Hook would be following close behind them soon enough.

Blue however, stayed behind for a moment. She surfaced and heard Hook board his ship.

"What have you done Smee!"

"I'm so sorry Captain!"

"Not as sorry as you're going to be dead!"

"N-n-no!"

Smee had been backing up until he was against the railing and blue had been climbing up the ship with her arms and she snuck up behind Smee and pulled him into the water with her. They fell back into the water and Smee gasped for air and Blue breathed air into him. She saw him away from the boat and along the trail of Peter until they came across an island.

"Thank you so much." Smee said as he climbed onto the warm dry sand but when he turned around Blue and sped off to catch up with Peter.

A/N: Hey you guys! This is probably my longest update ever! I hope this make you guys not as mad at me :P So….two new characters are introduced in this chapter and I bet you're all like "What the f*ck? Who this be?" Well that's because I'm proud to announce that all this time I was writing this story I've made it into my own story. I'm proud to announce that I will finish "My Treasure" but only as a rough draft on here. As soon as I'm not I'll put this on the backburner and work on the first story to my book series…."The Story of Blue". I'll try to update soon you guys! Love you guys always!


End file.
